Pokédex 3D
ＢＷ |boxart=Pokédex 3D logo.png |caption=Pokédex 3D logo |jbox=Pokédex 3D JP logo.png |jcaption=Pokédex 3D Japanese logo |platform=Nintendo 3DS |category=Utility |players=Single |link_method=SpotPass, DS Wireless |developer=Creatures, Inc. |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation V side series |cero=A |release_date_na=June 6, 2011 |release_date_au=June 7, 2011 |release_date_eu=June 7, 2011 |release_date_ja=June 17, 2011 |website_ja=Minisite |website_en=Minisite }} Pokédex 3D (Japanese: ポケモン ＢＷ Pokémon 3D Picture Book BW) is a free Nintendo 3DS app that was available on the eShop. The app is a Unova Pokédex, featuring 153 from . On July 14, 2012, an upgraded version of Pokédex 3D was released in Japan known as Pokédex 3D Pro. This app features all of the Pokémon in the National Pokédex as well as the new and forms. The original Pokédex 3D app was removed from the eShop in Japan on June 17, 2012, but players who had previously downloaded the game retained it. Pokédex 3D Pro was released in European languages on November 8, 2012, with the original Pokédex 3D going offline on October 1, 2012. Blurb This is an electronic Pokédex that's full of information about Pokémon! It also lets you hear their cries, see their movements, and look up all sorts of data about your favorite Pokémon. You can even use the AR Viewer so you can interact with the Pokémon! You'll first need to fill up your Pokédex. You can do this by sharing Pokémon data with your friends or receiving Pokémon data using SpotPass. Features *The Pokédex allows players to view 3D renderings of each Pokémon, and rotate them 360 degrees in any direction. These renderings can be used with the 3DS's built-in camera and Augmented Reality to place Pokémon in real world environments. Each Pokémon model also has a corresponding animation. *Each Pokémon (and form) has its own individual Augmented Reality (AR) card, a grid of black and white blocks, which becomes an image of a Poké Ball and the Pokémon model in the Augmented Reality. *The Pokédex has an advanced search feature, and players can add Pokémon to a favorites list. *Basic Pokédex functions are also available, including Pokémon stats, height, weight, and evolution data; as well as viewing Egg Groups and Black and White movesets, features not seen in-game since Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy in Pokémon Stadium 2. *Moves are also listed, their information and stats, and the Unova Pokémon that learn them, can be viewed, except for the seven secret moves— , , , , , , and . Other moves are present even if no Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex can learn them (such as , legitimately only known by , , , and ). AR Viewer codes are a type of 2-dimensional barcode, similar to s, that certain 3DS software recognizes through the console’s cameras and translates into full 3D models of characters and objects, displayed as if they were present in the real world, on top or in front of the AR card. After unlocking their data in the main Pokédex mode, players may use Pokédex 3D's AR Viewer function to activate the camera and take photographs of favorite Pokémon, which can be shared with the use of an SD Card. The player can toss an apple at a Pokémon to initiate its animation, and, after unlocking additional features by collecting Stickers, can toss a musical note at it to hear its cry, or use the stopwatch to freeze it during its animation. 12 Random Markers and 12 Copying Markers are also available to use with special functions. Stickers There are two types of stickers, AR and Photo. An AR Sticker is obtained when a Pokémon's code is scanned for the first time after obtaining it (scanning a code before the Pokémon's data is unlocked will only display its silhouette and place a temporary sticker of its AR Marker in the photo album, which does not add to the Sticker count); a Photo Sticker is obtained the first time a picture is taken with the Pokémon in it. Collecting Stickers unlocks additional features: *Once 30 stickers are collected, musical notes can be used while taking pictures. *50 stickers allow the player to set images as a background. Backgrounds can be chosen from among all pictures on the SD card. *70 stickers allow 9 Pokémon to be viewed with the AR viewer at once. *100 stickers allow the player to adjust the size of the models shown through the AR viewer. *150 stickers activate the stopwatch button. *200 stickers allow 10 Pokémon to be viewed with the AR viewer at once. *250 stickers allow 11 Pokémon to be viewed with the AR viewer at once. *328 stickers allow 12 Pokémon to be viewed with the AR viewer at once. As of October 3, 2011, all of the above upgrades except the ones allowing more Pokémon to be displayed at once are unlocked automatically when the application is updated. Obtaining Pokémon 164 entries are programmed into the game (153 Unova Pokémon, some with multiple forms). , , and are not present in the game data. Initially, players are able to view the data of 16 different Pokémon; more can be unlocked through three different methods: three random Pokémon per day via SpotPass; trading data with others; and in some cases scanning AR Markers, often distributed online and at events. In August 2012 the app was updated, and now all Pokémon can be obtained solely through SpotPass. Starting Pokémon All players will start with these Pokémon. SpotPass Using the Nintendo 3DS's SpotPass feature, it is possible to receive Pokémon entries while the 3DS is in sleep mode or while playing certain games, as long as there is access to the Internet (i.e., in a 3DS-compatible , or within range of a configured ). Pokémon are distributed at random, three per day to each player accessing SpotPass. After obtaining a Pokémon via SpotPass, players can view the Pokémon through the AR Viewer. However, downloading a Pokémon from SpotPass does not enable the animation 'Pause' button on its main entry. Originally, only by trading or obtaining through scanning would this button become available on an entry. However, as of October 3, 2011, all Pokémon are updated with the 'Pause' button when the app is updated, though Pokémon downloaded after the update require the update to be run again. Trading Players may add obtained data to each other's Pokédexes by sending and receiving through the 3DS's local wireless capability. Data is only copied from one system to another; trading Pokémon data does not cause it to disappear from the original system. Prior to the August 2012 update, while 151 entries could be unlocked via other methods, two evolutionary lines of the elemental monkeys, one gender of , three seasons of and , and one gender of and needed to be obtained via trading, as only one of each could be obtained from SpotPass. AR Markers Prior to the August 2012 update, several Pokémon could only be obtained by scanning their AR Markers. The following Pokémon will be added to the Pokédex when their AR Markers are scanned: Staff Updates * October 2011: all functions which required stickers to unlock, except allowing more Pokémon to be viewed in the AR Viewer at a time, are now automatically unlocked. These include features such as music notes in the AR Viewer. Additionally, the Pause button is added to every unlocked Pokémon in the Pokédex, allowing pausing on all animations, instead of just those unlocked via AR Markers or trading. Any Pokémon unlocked after updating will require updating again to gain the Pause button. * August 2012: the entire Pokédex can now be filled solely via SpotPass, including the alternate forms of Deerling, Sawsbuck, Frillish, Jellicent, Unfezant, and the three elemental monkeys with their evolutions. This allows the Pokédex to be completed without trading with another player's Pokédex 3D. It also includes the Pokémon that needed to be scanned via AR Viewer like Reshiram and Zekrom. Gallery Pokémon Pokedex 3D 007 Oshawott.png|Oshawott Pokedex 3D Evolution.png|Snivy evolution tree Pokedex 3D Animation.png|Tepig animation Pokedex 3D Background.png|Tepig (different background) Pokedex 3D 007 Oshawott Fr.png|French version Oshawott Pokedex 3D screenshot 6.jpg|Nintendo eShop Pokédex 3D AR Markers.png|All Generation V AR Markers, including one Random Marker and one Copy Marker Trivia * This game has the fastest announcement-to-release for any Pokémon game, being released within two weeks after it was first announced in all regions. * Although it is simulated as swimming, does not display the bubbles effect that all other Pokémon simulated in an aquatic environment, such as and display. The reason for this is unknown. * This is the first Pokémon game to be exclusively released for Nintendo 3DS systems, albeit only in digital form. Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Pokédex 3D es:Pokédex 3D fr:Pokédex 3D it:Pokédex 3D ja:ポケモン立体図鑑BW zh:寶可夢立體圖鑑ＢＷ